The Aftermath
by UraharafanXDXDXD
Summary: After the fall of Aizen, a new story begins. A group of friends are in for a heck of a ride. taking care of demons is normal for them, but seeing the dead, not so much. sorry for crappy sum, my first story. M for language and poss. lemons. Humor,Adv,Rom.
1. The starting of events

**This is my first Fanfic, please review, and when reviewing give your honest opinion.**

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach.

* * *

"So what ya say Taiyō, are you gonna join us or not? Infinite power and wealth or being a helpless wimp and stick with those weaklings you call friends that can't even help you?"

"The answer should be obvious to you, Santí."

"So you are joining us then? Splendid, we have a deal."

"I never said that I was joining you but here's my answer. It's…"

**HOLD IT! **We are too far ahead! Rewind!

Sorry 'bout that. Hello my name is Taiyō Tsume. What you read a while ago is a bit ahead in my story. I'm sixteen, so I'm a high school student. I live in a fairly large city called Karazueshin. I live with my father, who is 6'1" , my two younger twin sisters, Yui and Hime, both 4' 3", though they don't look like twins since one has red hair and the other has brown, and my fraternal twin Riza, who is 5'8". I am 6'. We've lived here all our lives so we know our way around. Riza and I attend Karashin High School. Our family owns a clinic, which is also our home, not far from the school. Oh, before I forget, we're a family of demons.

I know what you're thinking, 'It's a family of monsters', or, 'Horrible creatures from hell are on earth', well you're wrong. We look just like you humans do, except for extra little additions, for ex.: cat-/wolf-like ears. We are actually pretty common here since we are one demon family out of hundreds here in this town. Karazueshin is the only place where demons and humans live in peace. Half the city is demons.

Everyone in our family, except dad, shows or has attributes of our demon ancestors. Our dad is of the dragon-demon clan and our mother was of the wolf-demon clan. Yui and Hime have the wolf-like attributes while Riza and I have the dragon-like attributes. Having those attributes to only two people each doesn't mean that we don't also have some of the other side showing. We all have wolf ears and fangs. Yui and Riza have a little snaggle-tooth on the right side of their mouth and a strong sense of smell. Hime and I have sharpened fangs and a strong sense of hearing.

Dad has jet black hair, a raggedy beard, and brown eyes. Yui has red hair, deep brown eyes, and has the cheerfulness of death himself. Hime has milk chocolate colored hair, hazel eyes, and is like the mom of the house yet she is the sweetest thing ever. Riza has golden hair, the back is always in a bun and the front has a section always covering her right eye, blue eyes, and is a very well mannered person when she wants to be. I have silver hair, not bleached, with red tints to it, not dyed, all natural. Also I have blood-red eyes and an X-shaped scar on my right cheek. But enough with introductions, on with the story.

- "Taiyō get your ass over here now!"

"But Riza, dad's the one who made it."

"I don't give a damn! You helped make this mess with your fight with him!"

"Fine. Just don't expect squeaky clean.

Just another day in our household

"Riza, Taiyō, you guys better get ready for school." Yui said coming down stairs. "You need to get there on time today, remember there's a test today."

"Crap! Taiyō get this mess clea-. Where'd he go?" Riza yelled looking at the place Taiyō was a second ago.

"See ya later Riza." Taiyō said running out the doorway with his things leaving his twin in the dust. Riza still getting her things to go was now furious with her brother.

"See ya later Yui."

"Bye"

_When I get my hands on you Taiy__ō__ you are so dead_, she thought.

**"You hear me Taiyō You're dead!"**

* * *

**It's a start, more on the way please give me tips in your reviews, thank you.**


	2. School or Hell

Now in the confines of the high school, safe from the wrath of Riza for now, Taiyō was walking around and talking to friends. And then the world came crumbling down. Taiyō and a few other demon-students, who all had great hearing abilities, all heard the yell of one of the few people never piss off. His sister, Riza. He heard before he felt. The feeling of a fist connecting with his skull. –THWACK-

"Ugh, what the hell was that for?"

"That was for leaving me back there, you dumbass!"

Everyone around the two were either laughing, shaking their heads, or had a anime sweat drop, all watching the scene. –THWACK—another punch.

"Say sorry and I'll stop."

"Sorry, ok, there now let me go!" —THWACK—"Damn it, I said I was sorry!"

"That wasn't me."

Now able to stand, Taiyō turned around and saw a girl no higher than 5'4", with short-choppy dark violet hair with red highlights. Reddish fox-like ears and amber eyes that are so fast, even a rocket could be seen through them. His best friend, Senna Tenshō.

"Senna what the hell?"

"That was for not returning my book. I bet you don't even have it."

"Actually I do have it." He said taking out the book from his bag but before he could even lift the book half way, Senna had it in her hands.

"Thanks for the book and sorry for hitting you" she said.

"No prob and you're forgiven."

-DINGDONG—

"Come on or we'll be late for _**her **_class" Riza said.

"Ya lets go" said Senna.

Taiyō just following them asked "Think she took her meds today?"

"Probably not" both girls said.

While walking, Taiyō was looking at Senna then turned away when she looked back. She was hyper and always doing something. Some thought this to be annoying but Taiyō thought it was kinda cute, but he would never say that to her for he could quite possibly lose his life over it. She has a small frame, but she is lean and even if her body doesn't show it, she could beat the crap out of Taiyō and possibly Riza. But that would be very unlikely since the two are good friends.

While in his own thoughts he bumped into Riza.

"Sorry"

"It's ok. Look we're here"

In front of the three was a door saying "Room 1-C" on a sign.

"Time for hell to begin I guess" Taiyō said.


	3. A fight over coffee

-CRASH- Sounds of breaking glass and yelling were heard through the room 1-C.

"Of course, she chooses not to take her meds. Mondays mixed with the last day of school, you gotta love 'em" Taiyō said, bracing himself as he opened the door.

The only human teacher with the strength of a demon has to teach us in room 1-C. It sucks.

"Hi Miss Matashi" said Riza

"You three are late, you know" Matashi said.

"Ya we know" Taiyō remarked.

"Just get to your seats. NOW!"

"Hai" all three said in unison.

Heading to their seats, they saw a busted window, which was right next to their seats. It had a body shaped hole in it. All three having a "WTF?" look.

"Now class, as most of you know, mister Karo won't be joining us today because of his little act this morning" she said pointing at the broken window. "If you wish to see him, he will be in the hospital for a few weeks.

One I don't wanna know, and 2 he should be dead from falling four stories Taiyō, Riza, and Senna thought.

* * *

- After school-

The three with their friends Santí, a regular human with black hair, blue eyes ,and also lean and skinny, Rin, another human with red hair, green eyes, and a sexy body with, err, large assets, Natsume, a demon with robins-blue hair, cat ears, a fang, and pink eyes, and Suigetsu, a serpent demon with a forked tongue, razor teeth, human ears, and green hair.

"I vote for the carnival since school is out for the year" said Suigetsu.

"Ya lets do that later" Natsume Squealed.

"Fine by me" Santí said.

"Ya but first I need a mocha frap'" Senna said.

"That's the last thing you need Sen." Taiyō said before Senna wacked him in the head.

"What the hell!"

"I can drink it if I want to"

"No you can't, you're hyper enough without it"

"Oh you want hyper? I'll show you hyper! Let me go drink about three coffees and you'll know hyper, so shut up!"

"Make me shrimp!"

"I will Godzilla!"

Everyone else was laughing, watching the two go at it. To them, Senna and Taiyō were like two lovers quarreling every day. Also to most of the people that hanged around the two, the days they didn't fight were like days without sunshine.

"Half-pint midget!"

"Asshole giant!"

"Sub-atomic winch!"

"Mutant bastard!"

After 15 minutes they finally stop.

"Come on love birds" Suigetsu taunted.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Taiyō and Senna both said in unison.

"Let's go guys, they probably have a coffee shop at the carnival." Natsume said trying to end the quarrel.

"And Taiyō say you're sorry to Sen" Riza said.

"Why should I?"

"'Cause you started it"

"No I didn't she—"WACK!

"I said to say sorry, say it now, or it ELSE."

"Fine, sorry Senna—"WACK!

"Like you mean it"

"Sorry Senna, I'm very sorry. Now tell her to stop hitting me please"

"You're forgiven and Riza you can stop now. Now let's go to the carnival"

And with those words Taiyō's life was saved by the wrath of Riza and it also sealed their fates for what was to come. They left for the carnival without noticing two figures high above them, watching their every move.

"So they're the ones' eh?"

"The elders are not sure yet. We must wait and see."

"But if they cause trouble I can kill them right?"

"Only if they say so. For now we must stick to the mission."


	4. Let's go!

"Hey guys look at this ride; it's so big and scary looking. Let's go on it then have more fun" Senna said pointing to a huge ass roller coaster known as the Ripper. They had been at carnival for about three hours and had played six games and had ridden eight roller coasters all ready and Taiyō was looking like the kind of green that you would see in scientific lab chemicals.

"Um how about you guys go on without me, ok?" Taiyō said turning pale by looking at the coaster.

"Come on Tai, it's just a coaster. What's the wrong with it?" Senna asked while trying to push him towards it.

"Senna stop that now. I mean it! I said STOP!"

"No way, you have to get on it if I do" she said teasingly.

"Senna stop it right now!"

"Nope, I won't do it"

"Senna, let him go right now!" Riza yelled. She had yelled loud enough that a few people started staring at her, until she shot a glare that said 'Don't you dare say a thing'. Taken aback by Riza snapping at her, Senna let Taiyō go.

"Thanks Riza." He said walking away.

"Senna, you need to learn that there are boundaries that you do not need to cross. You could end up dead if you don't learn 'em. After the ride, I want you to tell him you're sorry" Riza said in a firm but calm voice.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Walking around aimlessly Taiyō found that being alone had its perks. For instance he could think without being interrupted.

Why does she always have to do that kinda shit? She knows that it bothers me. It's as if she wants me to go insane, damn girl.

While in his thoughts, Taiyō didn't see the person in front of him.

"Uff"

"Oh I'm sorry that I bumped into you, let me help you up" Taiyō said lowering his hand to the person he knocked over. He noticed it was a woman he had knocked over but he could not see her face.

"Oh no it's not your fault it's all mine. I wasn't looking where I was going. Wait, hold it, Taiyō is that you? It is you!"

"Oh hey Isane, sorry for not noticing you earlier. Are you here alone by yourself?"

"Ya I am. So what are you doing here?"

"The gang is here, well except for Gin and Arturo, but if you want to see them head for the Ripper ok"

"Ay Ay captain" she said jokingly

As Isane ran off in the direction he pointed to, Taiyō thought of his dear, but dim friend. Isane was a human with demon powers that were given to her at birth. She had dark silver hair, pale skin, blue eyes, a lean and (as he and every other guy who knew or seen her) hot body. Not to mention her huge… err... assets, which many pervs kept staring at.

At that thought he shook his head trying to not think about it or he would be like most the other guys that were at his school.

* * *

"Wow that was fun, let's go again!" Senna squealed.

"That was the fifth time Sen, give it a break, ok?" Santí said looking about to puke his guts out.

"Ya let's go find Taiyō, ok?" Natsume said looking the same way.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

They all turned around to see Isane running towards them.

"Oh hey Isane, long-time-no-see. Have you, by any chance seen my brother? " Riza said.

"Hello Riza, Taiyō was back that way"

"Well we better go find him guys" Santí said

"Ya, especially since Senna has to apologize to him" Natsume chimed in.

"What does she mean Riza?" Isane asked.

"We'll explain later" she said.

While walking, the group was talking of things from childhood, foods, games, love interests (Riza noticed a blush on Senna's face when they brought up Taiyō's name.) to hobbies. All of this was interrupted by an explosion in the distance.

"That's in Taiyō's direction!" Isane yelled.

"Come on we have to get there now!" Santí said.

All five ran to where their friend was. When they got there they saw that a food stand had gone up in flames and was now ashes and burnt wood on the ground. They also saw two figures standing in the fire. One was Taiyō, with his jacket and shirt torn to shreds in the front, showing off his abs, and the other was obscured by the flames so one really couldn't really tell what it was.

"Taiyō are you ok?" Riza yelled

"Ya I'm fine. This guy is strong though. Also, why is it every time we're off duty does this kinda shit happen? I mean it's getting to be a pain in my ass."

"Well bro you might wanna shut up since you look pretty bad. Just go full force" Riza said

"Hell no! You remember last time right? I can't go back to the library because of that."

"Why? They kick you out or something?" Santí asked.

"There's no library to go to anymore. That's why"

Everyone except Riza had a WTF look on their faces.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way" Taiyō said pulling out a katana from his sleeve. The blade was pitch-black, the kind of black that resembles the devil's soul itself, and one side was serrated while the other was smooth but still sharp. Its hilt was silver colored and had kunai knife on the end.

"Bring it big guy, lets go!"


	5. Moment in the kitchen

# Seventeen hours later#

"Can I get up now, I'm bored as hell"

"No Taiyō, you still need to rest. The battle you had yesterday left you pretty banged up, so you won't be moving for another few hours since my healing abilities are right now low. And Riza here doesn't want you to move"

"And you should've let us help you, ya know. Thanks to Isane's healing abilities you're still alive so thank her when she's done."

"The wounds are healed but you can't move for two hours. If you do the wounds will open up again, got it?" Isane said.

"Ya, I got it thanks Riza for bringing Isane here again" he said watching his friend and his sister walk out of his room.

After the fight he had gotten home by the help of Santí and Riza, the others were helping others who might have been burned by the fire. Isane came by two times later to help him heal. He had been nearly cut in half, so he had a big gouge in his gut, and his left leg had been sprained.

He was thinking of these things, his battle, and his pain in the ass job. His, and the gang's (consists of Taiyō, Riza, Natsume, Senna, Santí, Isane, Gin, and Arturo) job was to help the demons that went berserk and lost control of their powers. It was like a never ending hell.

* * *

(Two hours later)

"Hey guys hat's cooking?" Taiyō asked coming down the stairs. He had smelled something cooking for a few minutes before. When he got down stairs he saw Riza, Yui, and Hime all seeping in the living room.

If they're not cooking, then who is? Dad doesn't so who's here? Taiyō was thinking as he walked in the kitchen.

What he saw was the last person he'd thought to be cooking in his house, Senna.

"Um...what are you doin' here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here, I'm cooking you idiot."

"Ya but why?"

"'Cause your sisters were tired after treating you and when they crashed I knew that if I didn't cook then they would be grouchy. And also I wanted to cook since I was bored."

"Let me help, I'm up and I need something to do."

Senna moved from the stove and let him start cooking. She started to make a salad. After a while, Taiyō turned on some music to listen to. Soon the two were either singing to a song they knew or to tap with the beat. Then a song came on that the both knew and started to dance to. Then Senna pulled Taiyō close to her and then they both had a partner for the dance. He spun her around and then set her down in a stance where their faces where close to each other. They moved closer to each other and time kinda stopped for them.

"Finally, they're going to kiss. Hey guys come here." said a voice from behind the counter.

Stunned by embarrassment, Taiyō accidently dropped Senna, but she also to stunned to yell at him.

"Aw…Yui I think you stop them from kissing" Riza said.

"Aw…now we can't see them finally say that they love each other" Hime said.

"We better leave so they can get out of shock." Riza said

"Fine"

The three left them and after recovering from the scene Taiyō helped Senna up.

"Thanks" she mumbled

"Hey love birds, when's dinner, we're starving." Yui yelled from the other room.

"We better serve the food" He said

"Ya"


	6. The girl's plan

*** Taiyō's POV ***

It's ok Taiyō; it's just Senna, your best friend since childhood. You guys have done this before. Oh god what am I thinking? Senna is sleeping right next to me! What the hell happened! Sure she's my best friend since we were kids, but now we're in high school and her sleeping in my bed with me is all wrong. How the hell did this happen?

Remembering what happened the evening before, he saw how this all came to be.

*** Flash back ***

_At dinner, the talk was quiet until Riza asked Senna the question that led to later._

"_Hey Senna, would you like to stay the night here?"_

"_Ya Sen stay the night please" Yui and Hime said in unison._

"_Well if you insist" Senna said "So where will I sleep?"_

_At that question Taiyō shot Riza and the twins a glare that said 'Oh hell no. my room is off limits', but Riza just smiled._

"_Well my room is a mess so you can't stay there and we aren't letting you sleep the pervy old man" Riza said._

"_Our room only holds two people and since we share you can't go there" Yui said while Hime nodded._

"_Looks like I'll sleep on the couch" Senna said._

"_Oh no you won't, we don't allow guests to sleep down here since we aren't that cruel." Hime said._

'_Oh shit, they better not say what I think they're going to say' Taiyō thought._

"_How about Taiyō's room? He has a lot of room" Riza suggested with a smug look on her face. _

_While Taiyō was cursing his sister and giving her a glare that could kill, he didn't notice what the other three saw after Riza suggested his room. A blush was on Senna's face. The three girls started to smile at this and said that it would have to happen or they would kick him out of the house._

*** End of flashback ***

So that's how it happened. Damn that Riza for this. I'll get them back though. He thought.

Now I need some sleep.

*** Senna's POV ***

Oh my god, is this true? That I'm sleeping right near Taiyō? I can't believe it, but how did this happen? This is the love of my life but he's too dense to notice my feelings for him. Still, I think their plan may go through.

Let's see, what were they talking about now?

*** Flashback ***

_After dinner and the discussion of whose room she would stay in, Senna had just gotten her sleep cloths on (consisting of a shirt and underwear that Riza let her borrow)and was brushing her teeth when the other girls walked in the bathroom._

"_So Senna, you like Tai, right?" Yui asked_

_At this question Senna spat out her toothpaste and nearly choked on the brush._

"_So we are right aren't we Senna" Hime said._

"_No you guys have it all wrong. Your brother and I are just friends. That's it, nothing else."_

"_Then why were you guys about to kiss earlier and you also blushed when we mentioned his room? Not only that but look at what you're wearing, are you gonna try to seduce him or something?" Riza asked in an interrogating way._

"_Um… well… you see… uh… fine I love him but he's too stupid to see that ok!" Senna said._

"_Actually you haven't even tried to show that have you, Sen? Also he probably likes you too." Hime said._

"_Well she may need to find that out tonight, so why don't we make a plan ok?" Riza said pulling the girls together in a huddle._

*** End of flashback ***

So that's what it was. Now I remember the plan. I might be able to do this. But it will be risky since _**they **_are still here.I'll try to lose them later but now I need to sleeep.

* * *

**Please review ;p**


	7. Loving Confessions and a Plot

"What was all the screaming from before?" Yui asked.

"What yelling? I didn't hear any yelling! Did you guys hear any yelling, 'cause I didn't!" Senna started yelling hysterically.

"…Um Sen, you're acting crazy" Taiyō said.

"No I'm not! You're the crazy one here!" She shot back.

While this was going on, Riza was growing a Cheshire grin. Then she said that still haunts the two younger twins.

"What you heard, kids, was our dear brother and friend here having some midnight fun" Riza said seductively.

At hearing this, Yui and Hime looked to each other, to Riza, then to Taiyō and Senna, not understanding what Riza meant. Taiyō and Senna were blushing maddeningly and too stunned to say a thing. Then realization hit the sisters like a beating from Sylvester Stallone.

Then the two young twins yelled "**WHAT THE FUCK? THEY DID WHAT?"**

While Taiyō and Senna said "**RIZA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"Aw… aren't the love birds cute when they're mad. Oh well, guess your secret's out, so now you've got to admit that you love each other" Riza said jokingly.

-Wham—

* * *

#Two hours later#

"Senna, I'm sorry about Riza's behavior, but you didn't need to knock her out with the frying pan though" Taiyō said, thinking back to when the frying pan hit Riza in the forehead, due to Senna's anger. Another reason not to piss off Senna. "Even though she can be a pain in the ass, she didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, I know. Especially since I slept in your bed and then ended up on top of you, so what did you expect her to say?" She said. Unknown to Taiyō, she was thinking 'Damn you Riza, I was close to the next step of the plan, but then you had to screw it all up. And it was your plan too. Should I try the next step now or go a little ahead instead. Though thanks to you we had to leave the house and come to this little park.

"I can't believe she called us love birds though" She said. When she looked at Taiyō after she said that, and saw him blushing like crazy, even though he wasn't looking at her.

And with this in her sights, Senna made up her mind.

"Still, I'm sorry for her behavior, so if there's anything I can do to make it up to you I—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Senna had stopped Taiyō's lips from moving with hers. Taiyō's mind went completely blank during this moment. Senna pulled away, wearing a bright, crimson blush.

"Uh…umm…ugh" Taiyō was making unintelligible sounds.

Shit! He isn't saying a thing! Maybe I read the blush wrong. He must not like me at all! Damn! Damn! **Damn! **

"Well…um… I guess I n-need to g-go" Senna said with a lot of disappointment in her voice. She got up and started to walk away when her sleeve was pulled back with a short tug.

"Um…Senna, before you go, I'd like to tell, no show you how I feel." And with that Taiyō pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately. He then pulled away and said "I love you, Sen."

Those four words made Senna want to jump up and down and scream for joy, but instead she crushed her lips with his again. After for what seemed like forever, they pulled away for air.

"I love you too, baka."

* * *

"Aw, isn't that sweet, they admitted their love" A sarcastic voice said.

"Of course they did, it was in the prophecy. Now they must choose the right thing to do when the next challenges come." Said a bored, yet calm voice.

"Only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Our little friends have to now split apart."

"I don't see why they—" The voice was interrupted.

"Because we need to see if each of the targets can be independent before the true mission can happen."

"…You're right. But first we must tell the elders."

"Fine."

With that, the two shadowed figures, who were in the air above Taiyō and Senna, left the couple in the park.


	8. A New Develpoment

"What is your report, Tsudichi? You said you and you're comrade, Miss Yoko, said that you had something to show us? I hope it is a development in the Elders' prophecy."

"It is captain, the development is about the targets we've been assigned to track" the one known as Tsudichi said.

"Two of the targets, the ones known as Taiyō and Senna, have apparently found a love interest in each other. Also, all of their powers are growing at an increasing rate. And the main target's spiritual pressure matches _**His **_spiritual pressure. We need to be alert at all times now" said the one known as Yoko.

"Hmm… I see. This is will be recorded and saved in this meetings report, right Captain Ishida and Lieutenant Kuros- I mean Ishida?"

"Yes head captain, my husband and I are recording this as we speak." Nemu said, while writing everything being said in a notepad.

"Umm… dear, I could've said that" said Uryû. After 3000 years even a Quince can become a captain.

"Ahem" coughed a very annoyed captain "You two can talk about that in bed, like you always do."

At this Uryû and Nemu just blushed. "Shut up Toshiro, you fucking midget! At least it didn't take me a death-threat to ask Nemu to marry me" Uryû yelled at the snowball.

"Hey don't talk about my proposal to Karin like that!" Toshiro yelled.

"Attention!" Yelled the head captain "Captains of Squads Ten and Twelve, silence!"

"Now as you were saying, Tsudichi"

"Thank you, head captain. Now then, the targets are also in possession of a few of the lost artifacts that were lost 3000 years ago. We are not certain which artifacts they have, also they seem not to know that they have the artifacts."

"Well then, I guess we should have another squad watch them as well, if you don't mind Yoko, since you are in charge of this operation."

"Actually I find that as a good idea, Head Captain Ukitake, please assign a team that you see fit." Yoko said.

"I will thank you Miss Yoko. I will find a suitable team for you" Jushiro Ukitake said. "Now then Captain of Squad Two, Yoruichi I want you to assign one of your men to this new team"

"Captains of Squads Three, Four, Five, and Six: Izuru Kira, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, and Renji Abarai; you three will go and prepare your squads for combat." Ukitake said.

"Hai!" the four yelled in unison.

"Captains of Squads Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten: Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyōraku, Shuhei Hisagi, and Toshiro Hitsugaya; you four will be prepared to go to the world of the living if needed.

"Hai!"

"And Captains of Squads Eleven and Twelve: Kenpachi Zaraki and Uryû Ishida: go wake up the Captain of Squad Thirteen. He will want to know about the developments involving these targets. Especially since the primary target is the one who killed his wife."

"Yes sir."

"All of you are dismissed"

Once outside the meeting hall, the captains split into groups to do the jobs they were assigned with. Tsudichi and Yoko went with Uryû, Nemu, and Kenpachi back to their own squad, squad thirteen. About a few feet away from the hall, Yachiru landed on Kenpachi's back.

"So where we headed Kenny?"

"To the Squad Thirteen barracks" Kenpachi said.

"Why?" Yachiru asked.

"Because Ichigo has the right to know who killed Rukia" Uryû said


	9. They're Back!

# Somewhere in the World of the Living #

"Hmm… I wonder what everyone's doing today. What'cha think Arturo?" asked a very uppity and happy voice.

"I think that you're too happy Gin, but also I think that everyone is probably in a helluva lot of pain from the carnival incident" Arturo said in a bored-monotone voice.

Arturo was an avian-demon descendent. The gang thought the type of demon was phoenix, so he had the nickname Ash. He had light blue hair and dark yellow eyes. He's 6' like Taiyō and has the same level of strength. Though unlike Taiyō's black sword, Arturo has a white one ( A/N don't think that way perverts ).

Gin was a human with a knack for learning the demonic arts. He understood all the different types of arts and their pros and cons. He may be a naïve teen, but when it came to spells, he was a freaking genius. He had dark brown hair and closed eyes (A/N: I couldn't resist making him a little like the real Gin. Oh yeah, The Gin lives YESSSS XD). He was about 5' 7" and wasn't that much on strength. He also wore a smile, all the freaking time, and could scare people because of his awkwardness. The gang was like a family to him.

"Well Arturo, let's go see our friends, kay?"

"Whatever"

* * *

"We're back in Karakura, I can't believe it though!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Well, actually, it's now known as Karazueshin, because of the 6/40 act." Uryû said.

"Oh yeah" she said staring off into space.

"So, Renji do you know where we're staying?" asked Chad.

"We'll be stayin' at the Urahara Shop and at the Visords place." Our favorite pineapple head said.

"YYYEEESSS! WE'RE GOING HOME!" yelled an overly excited Mashiro.

"Finally, I can sleep in my bed" Kensei said.

"Love birds, shaddup would ya" Shinji yelled.

"How 'bout you all shut up!" Toshiro and Karin yelled.

"Tch… this argument is pointless, we need to get to our homes" said and obviously annoyed Ulquiorra,

"Emospada's right, we need to go to the designated places" said Shuhei

"Fine" Ichigo said

After that the group split into two teams and went to their temporary homes. The entire group consisted of Mashiro, Kensei, Shinji, Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryû, Renji, Kiyone Kotetsu, Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Karin, Nemu, and Yoruichi. The two teams were Mashiro, Kensei, Shinji, Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Chad, and Kiyone (team one) while the other was Orihime, Uryû, Renji, Shuhei, Toshiro, Rangiku, Karin, Nemu, and Yoruichi (team two). Team one went to the Visord's place and team two went to Urahara's shop.

* * *

#Team one's POV#

"Thank God that Hachi's barrier is still here" Shinji said we they arrived at the Visord's shack.

"I just hope that the last time you were here, you installed new rooms, bathrooms, and a kitchen" Ichigo said.

"Well you're in luck, Berry-tan, we did that last time" Mashiro said "But we have limited space so…umm… may be—"

"Oh hell no! You are not getting him in your bed Mashiro!" yelled a pissed off Kiyone.

"Why should you even care, Blondie? If I didn't know better, I'd think you love him" Mashiro said with a little bark in her voice.

"Well I… I mean… that I do… I mean I don't… DAMNIT!" Kiyone yelled

"Ichigo, you're in the middle of a cat fight now" said Kensei

"Just my luck, huh?" Ichigo said

"Lucky bastard" Shinji yelled from across the room.

"Before this fight gets out a hand, why don't we get our rooms sorted out, okay?" Halibel said.

"She's right guys, let's get our rooms" Ichigo said.

"We know who is in a room, just not which one. Let's draw Straws to see who gets which room" Shinji said

The answers varied from "Fine", "What ev'", "Sure", and "Kay".

"Here we go" Shinji said after getting a few straws.

Each one grabbed a straw and then got ready to see whose roommate was whose.

"One, two, three!"

Each opened their hands and saw the matching straws in their new roommate's hands. There were gasps, squeals, and sighs.

The matches were: Kensei-Shinji, Stark-Chad, Tia-Kiyone, Ulquiorra(got his own room), and Ichigo-Mashiro. At seeing these match-ups, Shinji and Kensei shrugged at their own team up but got jealous when they saw Ichigo's match. Stark and Chad just nodded. Ulquiorra didn't care (what a surprise). Tia was okay with her match but Kiyone was about to explode with rage while Mashiro was blushing madly and thinking 'THANK YOU GOD!' while Ichigo's mind went blank.

"Umm Halibel, get Kiyone out of here, NOW" Shinji said

"Hai" She said while dragging Kiyone away, fast.

Just about ten seconds after they left, "AAAAAAHHHHHH! THAT BITCH!"

"Well that settles the roommate situation, I guess" Shinji said

* * *

#Team two's POV#

"Oh Mister Urahara, we're here" sang Orihime while walking into his shop.

"Hey Kisuke, you'd better be up since you have a group of nine here" Yoruichi said

"Well, well, well if it isn't my beautiful girl friend and my best customers" Urahara said while walking from the back of his store.

"Hi honey" Yoruichi said walking up to him and kissing his check

"Well, thank you for the gift, baby. So, I guess you all would like your rooms now, huh?"

"Yes we would, Kisuke, yes we would" said Uryû

"Well then here are your room keys" Urahara said, holding up several keys.

Everyone was about to grab a key for their rooms, when he put his hand behind his back.

"I have one condition though" he said "You all will have to work for me or have a job that can help bring income to my business."

"WHAT THE HELL KISUKE!" yelled Toshiro "You expect all of us to get jobs here?"

"What I expect is that my guests will help keep my business running so they can have a place to stay when they come around the area" Urahara said behind his fan. (You can tell he's smiling 'cause he's using mind tricks on them)

"Well since you put it that way…" Shuhei started to say

"We'll get jobs then" Rangiku finished.

"Splendid, we have a deal then" he said "Now then here are the boarding arrangements that Yoruichi and I have come up with. The two couples are, of course, logical; Uryû and Nemu, Toshiro and Karin. Now for the others; Orihime and Renji, Shuhei and Rangiku, and of course, me and Yoruichi."

"Now all we have to do is fit in to this town again" Uryû said.

"Then we need to enroll in school, again" Karin said.


	10. Getting To Know Each Other

**This is my longest chapter ever (8 friggin' pages!) it was a pain but fun to write. hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own bleach **

* * *

#At The Tsume Residence#

"Hey Tai, how ya doin'?" Gin said when he walked into Taiyō's room.

"I was fine until two uninvited guests walked right in my house" Taiyō said with a bored voice. The other two had barged into his room, where he was sitting on his bed leaning against his open window.

"Actually, your sister Yui let us in" Arturo said.

Taiyō looked at him to Gin, then to the bedroom door "YUI, I SAID TO LET ME HANDLE WHO COMES INTO MY ROOM" Taiyō yelled

"SORRY BRO, I WAS BUSY FIXING A DRESS" Yui yelled back from down stairs.

"ARG…FINE" Taiyō yelled back. "So what do guys want?" he asked his visitors.

"We were just in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by" Gin said

"Are you sure" Taiyō questioned

"The real reason we're here is because we heard about the incident at the carnival" Arturo said.

"Oh, you heard 'bout that, huh?" Taiyō said

"Who hasn't heard about it?" Gin said. "Almost everyone that we know, know about your fight"

"Wow. I didn't expect it to get out that much" Taiyō said getting off his bed.

"Well, get used to talking about, 'cause you're goin' answer a lot of questions tomorrow at school" Arturo said.

"Great"

* * *

# The next day #

"Tenshō?" "Here" "R. and T. Tsume?" "Here" (x2)

"Well then, looks like everyone's here" Matashi said to her class. "Good. Now then class, I have a special announcement. We have new students coming in today, so please welcome them kindly. OR ELSE. Ok you guys can come in now."

The classroom door opened and in came a group of teens. Orihime, Uryû, Chad, Ichigo, Shinji, Nemu, Toshiro, and Karin (both of which looked the age of 16 now) all entered the class room.

"Hello, I'm Orihime Inoue"

"Uryû Ishida, pleasure"

"Yasutora Sado"

"Just call him Chad; I'm Shinji Hirako"

"My name is Nemu Kurosutchi"

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"Sup? I'm Karin Kurosaki"

"Yo! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

(Some had to use their original last names; since you can't be in high school and be married now or it would be weird to have the same last name, especially when the one you share your last name with has no similar physical traits.)

At seeing the group, the class could only think 'How in the hell can these guys be in a group? Are they all from an orphanage or something? [ A/N I don't mean to offend anyone. Sorry if this did])

To the group's surprise, no one said a word about Ichigo's or Toshiro's hair color, Chad's height, or Shinji's weird smile. Then they saw Santi's, Taiyō's, and Arturo's hair and Gin's smile. So they figured that they pretty much fitted into that place.

Seeing that no one had said anything yet, the twins decided to stand up and greet them. This caught the attention from their group to do the same.

"Hello, I'm Riza Tsume"

"Taiyō Tsume, hi"

"Arturo De Lobo, pleasure"

"Hello, my name is Natsume Shunei"

"Rin Kari's the name, playing pranks is my game"

"Hiya, I'm Gin Yusari"

"I'm Santí Huzara"

"My name's Isane Kuji"

"Yo, yo, yo; what's up? I'm Senna Tenshō"

After that, the rest of the class introduced themselves and the gang sat down and waited for where the news guys would sit. Matashi stood up and looked over the class until she turned to the group.

"Hmm… let's see, where to put you guys? Ah how about we put Uryû and Shinji behind Arturo and Gin. Orihime behind Riza and Nemu in front of Senna, while Chad will be behind Santí and Toshiro will be in front Rin. Also, Karin to the right of Isane, Ichigo in to the left of Taiyō. Move, NOW!"

"Hai!"

And with that the two groups finally met.

* * *

#After School#

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" asked Shinji

"Well do any of you have a hobby?" Rin asked.

"Actually my brother and I like martial arts" Karin said.

"Like she said" Ichigo added

"I like crafts" said Uryû

"I love to cook" Orihime chimed in. everyone from here group held a straight face, but on the inside they were screaming like hell.

"I play the guitar" Chad said

"I like to chill" Shinji said

"I like to do stuff with Uryû" Nemu said

"I like music" Toshiro said

"Well then, let me think" Taiyō said. After a few seconds passed an idea hit him, "Ok, how about Ichigo and Karin come with me and Riza to the dojo, Chad and Toshiro will go with Arturo and Gin to their job, Orihime will go with Senna to her kitchen, Shinji will go with Santí to the arcade, Nemu and Uryû will go with Rin, Isane, and Natsume to the Arts Club. Is that ok with everyone?"

Their response was "Yep"

* * *

#With Taiyō, Riza, Karin, and Ichigo#

They arrived at the dojo that Taiyō and Riza had been going to since they were five years old, the Luóxuán (spiral) Martial Arts Gym. They were actually two of the most skillful students, which means they became teaching partners. The twins showed Ichigo and Karin the dressing rooms, and then got their clothes. When the Kurosaki's came out of the dressing rooms, they saw Riza and Taiyō stretching. Once the twins saw the other two, they stood straight and got ready to spar.

"So, um… what are we supposed to do?" Karin asked

"What you do is pick which one you want to spar with." Taiyō said. "Riza is good with hand-to-hand combat, while I'm good with weaponry. Now whichever style fits you, pick that one so we can get this going."

"Hmm… well I'm better with weapons, Karin, so I'll take you on Taiyō" Ichigo said.

"That means I've got you Riza" Karin said.

"Well now that's settled, let's begin" said Riza.

* * *

#With Chad, Toshiro, Arturo, and Gin#

"So what did Taiyō mean by 'Take them to your job'?" Toshiro asked.

"He meant that you two will go to our work with us. Trust me, you'll love it, like cats love catnip" Gin said.

"Just follow us" said Arturo

After a few minutes of walking around town, the group ended up in front of a record store. Toshiro, who has never even heard of a record before, still didn't know what he was looking at, but to Chad, it was a dream come true. He stood there, and unlike his usual quiet self, he was stuttering.

"Th-th-this ca-can't be true." He stuttered

"Oh, you like old records, huh?" Gin said. "Well, we have a wide variety of them; even blank ones the DJs can use. There's even a disc stand that you can use in there."

"And besides, we own this place" Arturo added.

"Wait you own this place? I mean you two of your age can't own a place like this" Toshiro said skeptically.

"We only own it because my uncle left it for me" Arturo said

"What is this place anyways?" Toshiro asked

"Wait you don't know what a record is? Wow, for a guy that likes music, you don't know that much, do ya?" Gin said

"Instead of telling him, let's show him what's inside" Arturo said.

They opened the door and what the two undercover soul reapers saw surprised the hell out of them. Inside the building, which looked like a broke down air-craft hanger on the outside, was a giant ass club/shop that had people buying all kinds of musical instruments and accessories, or jamming out to rookie bands that were playing their songs.

Arturo and Gin sold classical and electrical instruments, such as saxophones and DJ stands. They also sold sheet music and stands, music folders and liars, and amps. They actually supplied the school with all the musical things.

"Welcome, my new friends, to our humble club. Better known as 'Sen Taiyō', or 'A Thousand Suns'; the name was based after Taiyō's name" Gin said "And anyways he deserves this place being named after him, since he was the first to fund us."

While he was saying this, Toshiro and Chad were staring at everything; mouths wide open and eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Well then, seeing as these two are too stunned to say something, let's show them the Guitar Room" Arturo said

* * *

#With Senna and Orihime#

"Wow your kitchen is huge!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Oh, it's nothing that you should be astonished about" Senna said.

"So what do you like to cook?" Orihime asked

"A little of this and a little of that"

"Well then, how about we make a cake"

"That sounds like fun"

So the two girls started to look for ingredients and utensils. Soon they came to the counter with everything they needed and something's they didn't need, like the eggplants. Too bad for Taiyō since the time Senna cooked dinner for him was actually the last time his new girlfriend would cook good food.

"Some people think that my cooking skills are strange" said Orihime while holding an eggplant and a can of pinto beans

"Oh you're a great thinker for cooking" Senna said while holding a mess of weird ingredients: pickles, tomatoes, sugar, ginger, and other questionable things.

"Oh goody, this will be the best cake ever" Orihime exclaimed.

"You bet it'll be"

Poor Taiyō, once he eats their cooking, he shall truly fear Senna.

* * *

#With Shinji and Santí#

BEEP-BOING-ZWOING- DONG

Those were a few of the sounds at the arcade that Shinji and Santí heard.

"Watch me blow your mind" Shinji said while killing zombies left and right on a video game.

"Ha, you and what army? Look at my score; you're being left behind Shinji. I'm a whiz at this game" Santí bragged while blowing the brains of zombies left and right

Thirty minutes later Santí was crying on the floor while Shinji was claiming bragging rights. He had beaten Santí at every game and had become the 'King of the Arcade'; this was formerly Santí's title.

"MUWAHAHAHA! Now who's the one left behind?" he said to the crybaby known as Santí

"Damn you to Hell!" Santí howled

"Hey, you're the one who said that I couldn't beat you"

"Fine then, two more tournaments and then we'll see who's the better gamer!" Santí yelled

"I accept your challenge"

* * *

#With Nemu, Rin, Uryû, Isane and Natsume#

"Whoa! Who knew that anyone could make such a beautiful dress" Natsume said

"Thank you Miss Rin, I appreciate that you like it" Uryû said, holding up a black, silk dress that would make Nefertiti kneel down.

Rin just stood there near the desk, where the dress on top of, and hummed, looking at the dress. Natsume saw the gears going in Rin's head and all the alarms in her head went off.

"Don't you dare think of it!" she warned

"Think about what" Rin said innocently

"Bout messing with Uryû's dress" Natsume said standing in between Rin and the dress

"Now I wouldn't do that" Rin said while pulling out two spray paint cans

"Oh crap! Nemu get those paint cans aw-"Natsume was interrupted

Nemu was too late for Rin had already gone crazy. Paint had hit Natsume in the mouth and it was going everywhere.

"Stop Rin"

"Nemu get her"

"Duck Uryû"

"Oh shit"

After thirty minutes of hellish destruction, they finally had Rin tied to a chair.

"Dammit leme go!" Rin yelled

"No we won't let you go" Nemu retorted

"No my beautiful dress! It's ruined!"

The black dress was now green and white with black splotches. At seeing this Rin burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, ho-holy sh-ha-shit! I can't believe I got it like that!" she said/laughed

"Rin you asshole! How could you do that to Uryû's dress?" Natsume yelled

"The same way I can untie this rope" Rin said standing up while the rope fell to the ground around her

"How the hell did you do that?" Uryû said

"Practice"

"I don't wanna know" Nemu said

"Now then let me finish the job I started" Rin said, pulling out more spray cans

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**XDXD So how was it? Good, bad, okay, sucked grenades? Review please.**

**Oh and also i have a poll to see who'll be paired up with ichigo. If you want to see this poll, go to my page. **

**If there are any characters you want me to add to this story or any suggestions for future chaps, put your thoughts in your reviews. Thanks**

**Adios a todos.**


	11. Trust Me

**Yay the 11th chapter is up. oh and the poll ends on the 18 of october. if you wish to see it and vote go to my profile page.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own bleach**

"Hey Taiyō, is this the place?" Orihime asked

"Ya, this is it. I wonder if Arturo has started playing"

"Probably" Riza said

"Even if he has let's go in" Senna said

"She's right you know" Shinji said

"Fine"

They walked inside the music club and what they saw was something our snowball of a captain can never live down. Toshiro was dressed in a punk rocker outfit, while he was shredding a guitar. When Karin saw this, she busted out laughing; soon everyone else in the group started laughing as well. Toshiro heard the laughter and also detected where it came from, and he just turned the darkest shade of red ever. After Toshiro was done with the song, he walked over to the group.

"What are you wearing!" Karin said/laughed

"I'm wearing a rocker outfit" he said. (Picture Toshiro with black jeans with tears in them, gloves without the finger parts, two spiked wrist bands, a white T-shirt with a Linkin Park logo on it {XDXD My favorite band}, and a black jean jacket. Two silver rings, one on each middle finger, a chain through the belt loop, and the top of his hair was dyed blue)

"I have to get a photo of this" Karin said holding up her cell phone

"Wait wha-"–Click—

"Now I'll just send it to-"

"Oh fuck noooo!"

"I'm just kidding"

"Fine… speaking of looks, what happened to you guys?"

"Now that he mentions it, you all do look like shit" Gin said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Gin, Arturo, and Chad.

"I guess we better explain ourselves" Taiyō said.

* * *

#Flashback#

_With Taiyō, Riza, Karin, and Ichigo_

"_Huff, huff, ugh"_

"_Huff, hup, whew"_

"_Ugh, uh, damn"_

"_Whew, huff, that was a helluva a work out" Riza said _

"_Ya, you're telling me. I had no idea you two could fight" Taiyō said looking at the Kurosakis_

"_And we thought you two looked weak" Karin retorted_

"_Well let's go to the club" Riza said_

"_Club?" Ichigo asked_

"_Trust us, you'll love it"_

* * *

_With Santí and Shinji_

"_DAMN YOU!" Santí yelled_

"_Sorry mate, but I'm the king of games now" Shinji said_

_He had beaten Santí at the arcade thirty times and Santí was now supposed to relinquish his title. _

"_Fuck you!" and with that Santí threw the first punch of many to come that following hour._

_The two literally fought their way out of the arcade, beating the shit out of one another until they landed at the feet of the malls officer. After that they were on the street._

"_Great well I better take you to the club now"_

"_Club?"_

"_Trust me you'll love it"_

* * *

_With Orihime and Senna_

"_Hmm I think the cake is done. What do you thin Senna?"_

"_I think it looks great"_

_They pulled a yellow cake (which should be glowing bright green due to what they out in it) and tried it for themselves. _

"_This is great" _

"_You're right Orihime" (typical)_

"_let's give this to the guys when we go to the club"_

"_Club?"_

"_Trust me you'll love it"_

* * *

_With Uryû, Rin, Nemu, and Natsume_

"_Damn you Rin, my dress is ruined for good" Uryû said_

"_Aw you know it look better with all the colors ( you get to choose what the colors are) on it. Now only if you could untie me" She said from her chained chair_

"_Hell no!" the others yelled_

"_Damn"_

"_There, there Uryû it will be ok" Nemu said_

"_I guess there is only one way to solve this, the club" Natsume sighed_

"_Club?"_

"_Trust me you'll love it"_

"_What about her" Uryû asked pointing to Rin._

"_Nemu help me out here" Natsume said while starting to drag Rin, still in the chair._

"_Wait, why ain't you guys untying me?" Rin yelled_

"_Just shut it" The three said while exiting the building heading to the club_

* * *

#Present time#

"And after that we all met up at a stop light and headed here" Taiyō finished

"And they still haven't untied me!" Rin yelled looking as if she came from an asylum.

"Also, where's the cake at" Chad said

"Haha, about that" Senna said

* * *

#Flashback part 2#

_At about eight o' clock, the four groups ended up at the same stop light about 13 blocks away from the club. They told their stories at this point in time to each other, and then they were heading to the club. _

"_So how's the cake Sen?" Taiyō asked_

"_It's wonderful, want some?" She said standing near the road_

"_Sure, let's have some when we meet up with Art-"he was interrupted_

_A car had driven by and had hit the cake out of Senna's hands, knocking her into Taiyō, the cake going into the street and being run over._

"_No, the cake! It's gone!" Senna yelled_

_Taiyō sighed and turned her around to where she was facing him "Just be glad it wasn't you, babe"_

_It took her a few seconds for her to figure out that he was right "I'm sorry for being reckless" she said quietly_

_After helping her up Taiyō said "That's why I love you"_

"_Well now that this little affair is over, let's go" Riza said_

* * *

#End flashback#

"And there you have it" Shinji said

"That's too bad about the cake and I'm glad you're ok Sen" Arturo said

"Well I guess we can untie Rin now" Riza said

"Are you sure that's ok" Nemu asked

"It's ok; we can let Rin go since if she messes with something, Arturo will lock her in the broom closet" Natsume said

"If you say so"

About three seconds later Rin was going crazy and Arturo was chasing her allover the club.

Gin sighed "Oh well, looks like that didn't take long. Screw it, let's party!"

"Hell yeah!" the others yelled


	12. True Intentions

**Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry to keep ya'll waiting for the new chappy.**

**Hope you like it. Disclaimer- I do not own bleach or any of these addresses (if they're real).**

* * *

It was now around one O' clock in the morning, and the club had a larger crowd then when the group arrived. The people most active at night had joined the club and the music was blaring from every speaker. Arturo had caught Rin and, as guessed, locker her in the closet. Most of the group was dancing while some were onstage.

Ichigo was dancing with Riza, Santí with Natsume, and Toshiro with Karin, and Uryû with Nemu. Onstage, Taiyō and Senna were in the middle of a duet part of a song, with Shinji on the drums, Chad as bassist, Gin as DJ, Taiyō as lead guitarist and accompanying singer, and Senna as accompanying guitarist and lead singer. Arturo was blocking the closet door with Rin trying to get out. Orihime was helping out in the shopping part of the club.

After the song ended, a new band took over. The group came together around Arturo and started talking.

"That was SOO fun!" Natsume squealed.

"Yeah, it was great" Orihime said.

"Says you, I'm stuck in here" Rin yelled through the door.

"That's your problem" Ichigo replied.

"Can I please come out now?" Rin pleaded.

"Later" Taiyō stated.

"Well I guess we should be heading home" Shinji said, to which his gang nodded.

"Aww really!" Senna whined.

"Yeah sorry" Karin sighed.

They said their goodbyes to one another and Ichigo's group left.

"SOO… can I come out now?"

"Sadly, yes Rin you can" Natsume sighed.

# At the school #

"Hurry up Toshiro!"

"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can, Ichigo!"

"Well go faster!"

"That's what she said" Shinji interrupted

"What I mean is that I don't want anyone to feel our presence here"

"Hey, we're all anxious here ok" Shinji said.

"This is pointless" an annoyed Ulquiorra said.

After leaving the club, the group has split in two, each heading to their residences (**AN: check chapter 9 for where they live**). They had made a plan to have Toshiro, Ichigo, Shinji, and Ulquiorra go to the school and hack the data base.

Toshiro brought up some pages on the computer. "Let's see, Rin and Natsume live on the same street. Rin lives in 189 and Natsume lives in 192 on Shiro no Bara (white rose) lane. Gin and Arturo live together in 325 on Uddo Shibafu (wood lawn) road. Santí in 508 and the one known as Isane on Doragon no Kiba (dragon's fang). Senna lives in 214 on Utsukushii Tenshi (beautiful angel) **{AN: I got the idea for Senna by this girl I like. The street name is from the nick name I gave her. Their personalities are identical, that's very scary}. **The twins live in 659 on Hebunrīpurotekutā (heavenly protector). Hey Ichigo, isn't that where you used to live?"

"Yeah you're right" he replied.

"Looks like you're gonna be spying on your old place, eh?" Shinji said

"I guess so."

"We better get going, we need to contact the head captain" Ulquiorra said.

"Hai"

* * *

**Please Review. **


End file.
